Imitation Island
by evilkittykitty
Summary: Kagura and Naraku are doing WHAT in the bedroom? InuYasha wants to learn the ABC's? A game where you have to pull down InuYasha's underwear? And since when can you... 'touch' a camera in 'that' way? Well now this seems.......interesting...REVIEW! xD
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters! Yall should know dat XD;; I alos don't own Scooby-Snacks ;XD But I DO own Tyraq! He's is MY creation ¦3 A weird one.. but still mine *hugs him* X3;;  
  
Aaaand on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Chapter 1_**  
  
In Feudal Japan somewhere, InuYasha and Kagome are walking through some forest.  
  
InuYasha: Now, where are you taking me?  
  
Kagome: It's a surprise! Come one!  
  
InuYasha: Ugggh...  
  
They walk along and come upon a big anf beautiful beach.  
  
Kagome: Aaahhh, it's so beautiful ^o^  
  
InuYasha: Whatever! What did you want to show me?!  
  
Kagome: UGH! You're no fun! Come on then!  
  
They walk along the beach until they reach the shore line.  
  
Kagome: I love the water... it's so pretty in the day.  
  
InuYasha: *stare* Umm... tell me what we're here for... or I am SO leaving!  
  
Kagome: Hmph! Who pissed in your cornflakes?! O_o;;  
  
Miroku: *pose* I am hereee! Is this it? Are we having a threesome? .0.;;  
  
InuYasha: *throws Miroku in the water* You wish.... why is he here?  
  
Kagome: I invited him!  
  
InuYasha: Oh ho! Why don't you invite Sango, Shippou, and Kouga while you're at it...  
  
Kagome: Already did! ^^  
  
InuYasha: Wonderful..  
  
Sango: *throws her Boomerang at Miroku* Swimming with the fishes?  
  
Miroku: *gets wacked* OW!! ................Y-yah... x-X;;  
  
Shippou: Buaha! That was good!  
  
Sango: Good!  
  
Kouga comes dashing down the hill and tackles InuYasha.  
  
Kouga: Got any Scooby-Snacks?!?!  
  
InuYasha: Oh yes.. tons..  
  
Kouga: *roars* GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: In case you didn't notice, I was being sarcastic!!  
  
Kouga: What's sarcastic? Is that some kind of drung? .0.;; Whatever!  
  
Kagome pulls a box out of her bag with a picture of Scooby Doo on it, you know what that is XD;;  
  
Kagome: You mean these, Kougie? ^o^  
  
Kouga leaps in the air and lands on Kagome's lap.  
  
Kouga: I wub you! Scooby Dooby Dooooooooo!!  
  
InuYasha: Those are MY Scooby-Snacks!! *growl*  
  
Kouga: *clings to bag* MINE @O@;;;  
  
Kagome: Calm down! I'll get you some later!!  
  
InuYasha sees something odd in the sky moving at a fast speed heading towards them.  
  
InuYasha: *shriek* A DEMON!!  
  
Kagome: Hey!! That's my line!!  
  
InuYasha: Oh yeah, sorry!!  
  
The object comes closer and closer. Faster and faster.  
  
Miroku: Brace yourselves!!  
  
Shippou: AAAH!!  
  
The object comes and smashes into the ground.  
  
All: Huh?  
  
Kagome: *blink*.......... Oh! It's finally here!  
  
Sango: Huh? You wanted this demon to come here?  
  
Kagome: Well duh! This WAS the plan!  
  
InuYasha: You set us up to be eaten by this demon! You ass! I ought to-  
  
Kagome: -IT'S NOT A DEMON!! GAW!! It's our plane!  
  
InuYasha: P-Plane?  
  
The plane picks itself up. This plane is a lightblue with sunglasses for the front windows, the gang look amazed.  
  
Plane: Ugh... yet another perfect landing.  
  
Kagome: KYAA!! It spoke! Never mind! It's a demon!  
  
InuYasha: I guess I'll have to kick it's butt then!  
  
Plane: WOAH WOAH!! DUDES!! I am NOT a demon, h'okay? I am just a plane at your service, man!  
  
InuYasha: Hmmm... What's your name then?  
  
Tyraq: I am Tyraq, dude! Nice to meet you all! oh btw, that little dude, is SO hot!  
  
Shippou: What? o_@;;  
  
Tyraq: Duuuuuuude.. I think I am in love, man!  
  
Shippou: @_0;;  
  
Kagome: At any rate, lets all get on! We have to go to HAWAII! *pose*  
  
All: Hawaiiii? Okaay..  
  
They all board the plane expect for poor little Shippou.  
  
Shippou: H-Have fun you g-guys!  
  
Tyraq: DUDE! Just get on! I ain't gunna bite, man! *wink*  
  
Shippou: *stiff* Help meeee... o_@;;  
  
InuYasha: *grabs Shippou and runs on the plane* Come on, you runt!  
  
Shippou: *sarcastic* Oh yay... I am going to be raped..  
  
Tyraq: Okay!! Hang on, dudes! Cause this is gunna be a bumpy ride! *starts engine and gets ready for take off*  
  
Shippou: Was he reffering to me? o_@;;  
  
Sango: Stop being paranoid! He wasn't!  
  
Tyraq: Ready for take off!! I REALLY suggested that you buckle you seat belts, dudes!  
  
Kagome: *buckles seat belt*  
  
All ('cept Kagome): What's a seat belt?!  
  
And before their question could be answered, the plane had taken off and was alreday tossing and flipping in the air.  
  
Tyraq: *flying upside down* Doo doo dooo lalalaaa!  
  
Everyone is banging around from being tossed and turned so much.  
  
InuYasha: *falls on the window* OW! *falls into a bucket of coffee* YEOOOW!! *then falls face first in someone's crotch* @_O;;  
  
Miroku: InuYasha... I didn't know you had the hots for me.. if you are gunna approach it like that, you should at least inform me..  
  
InuYasha: *gets off red as a lobster* IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!  
  
Kagome: *is upside down* You guys shoulda buckled!  
  
Sango: Oww... my head.. this is one rough ride..  
  
Shippou: *down Sango's top* WOW! I never knew there was more to you Sango!!  
  
Sango: *shreiks and beats chest with a frying pan* GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!!  
  
Shippou: OW! OW! *jumps out* Geez! Sooorrry!  
  
Sango: Don't ever do that again!  
  
Shippou: Okay! Okay! Oh by the way... where's Kirara?!  
  
Kirara: *down Shippou's top* MEOW!  
  
Shippou: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!  
  
InuYasha: *throws Shippou against the side of the plane* SHADDUP!!  
  
Tyraq: DUDES!! Settle down in there!  
  
All: Otay!  
  
Back in Feudal Japan, Kagura is standing at the spot the plane had taken off.  
  
Kagura: So they think they can get away with this....... they think THEY can get all the sun on the beach! HA! I shall not allow that! I shall take Foo Foo, and we shall go to Hawaii after them! *takes out big flying feather* Come one Foo Foo, lets go! ((The feather is Foo Foo obviously ;XDD))  
  
Naraku: *sings* Kaaaaaaaaaguuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaa!!  
  
Kagura: *thinks* Oh crap... not HIM!  
  
Naraku: Like, so did you totally see what they were doing?! THEY ARE GOING TO HAWAII!! Like, oh my god!! They SO can not do that! I want to go to, like, Hawaii!  
  
Kagura: FINE!! You can come to Hawaii with me..  
  
Naraku: LIKE, OH MY GOD!! You rule, gurl! We can SO catch up on some tanning! It'll be a girl's night out! ....sorta!  
  
Kagura: Okay! *hopes on Foo Foo* Lets go!  
  
Naraku: OOOO!! Foo Foo is coming to! HOORAY! ^0^  
  
Kikyou: Let me come to!  
  
Naraku: Like, where did you come from?!  
  
Kikyou: I don't know. I always just seem to come from no where.. but at any rate, I am coming with you! I need to tell InuYasha something..  
  
Naraku: Like, oh my god! Let me guess, it's gunna be, like, "InuYasha, come to hell with me." Or, like, "InuYasha, I love you.. die with me."  
  
Kikyou: Most likely! Lets get going!  
  
They fly away on... Foo Foo.. and they finally catch up with Tyraq.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wooo.. I got that done... wahoo XD;; I will type more later. I am too lazy now! Next episode is when they arrive in hawaii and everything gets crazy! The island they will arrive on is not Hawaii, but it appears to be. So check up for more updates! I promise to write more soon. ~*-Tragdom-*~ 


	2. Arrival!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters! Yall should know dat XD But I DO own Tyraq! He's is MY creation ¦3 A weird one.. but still mine *hugs him* X3;;  
  
Aaaand on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Chapter 2_**  
  
Tyraq looks behind him and notices Naraku, Kagura and Kikyou.  
  
Tyraq: We've got company, dudes!!  
  
Tyraq turns around and flies into them.  
  
Naraku: OW!! THAT HURT YA KNOW!!  
  
Tyraq: Whazzup, dudes?! We're just chillin' here...  
  
Kikyou: *touches Tyraq* What.....are....you?  
  
Tyraq: Plane, ma'm! Plane I am! Plane my game! Duuuuuuuude...  
  
Kikyou: Yes... at any rate, would that InuYasha happen to be in there?  
  
Tyraq: *flies right side up* Maaaaaaaaaaaybe!  
  
Everyone inside: FLY RIGHT, YA HUNK OF JUNK!!  
  
Tyraq: *sweatdrop* Yup, he's in there, dudes -_-;;  
  
Kagura: Heh heh! Good, now lets take you down...  
  
Tyraq: Hang on a sec, dude!  
  
Kagura: No secs! It's now!  
  
Kagura, with one swoosh of her fan, takes down the plane and everyone on it. The plane twrils and zigzags through the air... falling.... falling...  
  
Kagura: And THAT'S how to take down your enemy.. I hope you learned something, Naraku.  
  
Naraku: *playing patty cakes with Kikyou* Patty Cake! Patty Cake! Baker's man! Bake me a cake as fast as you can!  
  
Kikyou: *sweatdrop* Eh heh...  
  
Kagura: Hmm... whatever..  
  
Meanwhile, Tyraq is still zooming to the ground.  
  
All: TYYYYRRRRRRRRAAAAAAQ!! WHAT'S GOING OOOOON?! WOOOOAAAAAH!!  
  
Tyraq: S-Sorry for this, dudes!! HANG ON!!  
  
In less than a second, Tyraq crashes into the grounds of an island. Kagura, Naraku and Kikyou soon follow after.  
  
Kikyou: That was TOO easy..  
  
Naraku: Like, whatever! Who, like, cares! We can SO, like, catch up on our girl's night out! ...sorta!  
  
Kikyou: Oh, horrah... -_-;;  
  
Naraku: *takes Kikyou's hand and dances through the flowers* Tralalala! Come on! It'll be SO, like, tons o' fun! ^_^  
  
Kagura: Something is odd about this place... I can sense it already... *follows Naraku and Kikyou*  
  
Meanwhile, inside Tyraq.  
  
InuYasha: *gets up from under rubble* Ugh... w-what happened?  
  
Miroku: Ouh... I am not sure.. I believe our ride crashed on us..  
  
Kagome: *still hanging from the seat belt* A little help..  
  
InuYasha: Sure *slashes seat belt*  
  
Kagome: *lands on her head* OW!......... thanks..  
  
Sango: *clinging to the seat* I am dead... I died... We died in the crash.. dead O__@;;  
  
Kouga: *pokes Sango* Are you gunna be okay?  
  
Sango: *stares at Kouga* Are.....Are you my guardian angel?  
  
Kouga: Is that some sort of sexual position or something? Then YES I AM!! ^_^  
  
Sango: Guardian angel! Take me away! I do not wish to be in hell any longer!  
  
Kouga: ............................o-@..................*shoves Shippou down her top* Hehe he! I find it funny! XD  
  
Sango: A DEVIL!! *whacks Shippou once again with the frying pan*  
  
Shippou: OW! OW! OW! Stop THAT! *jumps out* Damn frying pan...  
  
InuYasha: Enough of this! Lets get out of here!  
  
They all climb out the emergency exit door.  
  
Kagome: Hey! It looks like we crashes right on Hawaii to! What luck!  
  
Sango: So this is Hawaii... it's really pretty!  
  
InuYasha: But not as pretty as you!  
  
Shippou: Hey! That's my line! You have a real knack for taking people's lines!  
  
InuYasha: Oh yes.. I'm sorry... heh ^.^;;;;;;;  
  
Director: Actually that's Kirara's line! *shows paper* See?  
  
Shippou: Oh sorry! I guess I am just as bad for making a mistake ^^;;;  
  
Director: Tis alright! It makes a good take-out! Aaaaaaaaaand ACTION!  
  
Kirara: Meow meow meow MEow MeOW! MEOW! meoW!  
  
Sango: Thanks! Whatever you said ^^;;;;  
  
Miroku: There's something funny about this... Hawaii of yours..  
  
Kagome: Oh go on! Hawaii is the most beatiful place every and we're staying here WHETHER YOU LIKE IT FOR NOT!!!  
  
Miroku: Alright! Alright!  
  
Sango is over by Tyraq.  
  
Sango: G-Guys... I don't think he made it...  
  
InuYasha: Maybe Kagura's blades of wind were too much for him..  
  
Miroku: We shall give him a proper burial..  
  
Tyraq: *cough*................ I am........... alright...... dudes.... peace..  
  
Shippou: HE'S OKAY!! ^0^  
  
Tyraq: *gets up* ugh.... I don't get hurt easily... I have to fly to chopper station for repairs though, man! I'll be back to pick you dudes up later though!  
  
Kagome: Okay then! Have a safe flight!  
  
Tyraq: *flying off* I will, dude!!  
  
Kagome: Now that he's gone, we can explore Hawaii! Come on, guys!  
  
InuYasha: *is in a tutu* I like this place! *does a pirouette* It makes me feel magical!!  
  
Miroku: O__O;; ..................... DEFINITALLY something weird about this place!  
  
Kagome: Oh button up! He's going through puberty or something...  
  
InuYasha: *sings* I'm going exploring!  
  
Sango: Me to! Cya later guys!  
  
Miroku: I'll just... go to then! Ehe ehhe ^^;;;;  
  
Kagome: Thanks for sticking togther! >  
Shippou: *follows the others*  
  
Kagome: Guess it's just me.. myself... and I...  
  
All of the sudden, a shoe appears out of nowhere and sits in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome: Hm? A shoe?  
  
She walks away from it and walks along the shore to pick up some pretty shells. She then spots a REALLY beautiful one.  
  
Kagome: Oh wow! This is a keeper!  
  
She picks it up and underneath it... is the shoe.  
  
Kagome: Hm? I thought I left you up at the beach! ....*sigh* oh well..  
  
She walks up to the upper part of the beach and spots a rock to sit on.  
  
Kagome: *sits* Hmm..... *sees something behind the rock* Hm?  
  
It appears to be the shoe.  
  
Kagome: Rrrrr! Now someone is just fooling with me! ............I shall go for a dip!  
  
She dives into the water and swims under it for a while.  
  
Kagome: *thinking* Now that I think about it... Hawaii is being rather strange.  
  
She notices something in the reef... it's the shoe.  
  
Kagome: *rises to surface* AAAAAAAAAAAGH!! STOP WHOEVER IS DOING THIS!!!!!! *runs to the shore* Ugh....  
  
She notices the shoe infront of her.  
  
Kagome: *curls up in a ball* Think happy thoughts.. Think happy thoughts.. Think happy thoughts..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun DUN!! What is with this 'Hawaii', eh? xD;; This is just the start of the weirdness of 'Hawaii'. The shoe won't leave Kagome alone, but her feelings change in the next chapter, also, InuYasha meets a gang of 'friends' on his 'quest'. xDD;; Wait for Chapter 3! It's gunna be SO good! That's all for now *yawn* It's 1:37 AM... I need rest -_- zZ ~*-Tragdom-*~ 


	3. Meet the Jellyfish

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters! Yall should know dat XD I own the Jellyfish to! Buahahaa @0o;; xD;;  
  
Aaaand on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Chapter 3_**  
  
In the forest of no trees, InuYasha is wondering off by himself.  
  
InuYasha: Tralalaa! Where is everyone?!  
  
He hears someone in the bushes.  
  
InuYasha: *le gasp* Who's there?! O.O;  
  
Meanwhile, in a shed somewhere, Naraku, Kikyou and Kagura are having a talk.  
  
Kagura: *drinking loads of water* WOW!! This place has yummy food! And water!And I get to have it ALL!! With this, me and Foo Foo shall rule the world!! *dramatic music plays* BUAHAHAAA!!!  
  
Naraku: Maybe she was right about, like, this island being weird n' stuff!  
  
Kikyou: I think you're both just as crazy as to when we got here.  
  
Kagura: CRAZY?! Naaaah! I am just HYPER!! WAHAHEEHE!!  
  
Kikyou: Um.. maybe something HAS gottin' into you..  
  
Kagura: *takes out fan* Eh? *starts flapping it around* OMG!! IT MAKES WIND!! WIND!! O-M-G!!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: *runs up to her* OMG!! LIKE, REALLY?!?! I never know that! Like, how did you figure it out?!  
  
Kagura: I DONNU!! I was just here and I flaped it a bit.. and there it was! Right before me... I was, like, "Woooow".  
  
Naraku: Wicked! You're, like, totally smart n' stuff ^_^!  
  
Kikyou: *stare* o_@;  
  
Naraku: *points at bedroom* IT HAS A BED!!  
  
Kagura: O-M-G!  
  
Kikyou: Why don't you two go have some fun in the bed whilest you're at it *walks out of the shed*  
  
Naraku: Eeeehhh... whua? o.o;  
  
Kagura: ....What does that mean?...  
  
Naraku: ........Um...............OH WAIT!! I KNOW WHAT SHE MEANS!!! *takes Kagura's hand* We need the bed to do it though! Come on!  
  
Kagura: Er.. OKAY! ^-^  
  
Outside, Kikyou is sitting on a rock.  
  
Kikyou:Oh, InuYasha... where in hellin could you be? I want to see you.. once again..  
  
Moments later, Kikyou hear's VERY loud banging and noises coming from the shed.  
  
Kikyou: Hmm.. so they took my bed joke seriously? Figures..  
  
Meanwhile, inside the bedroom.  
  
Kagura: UGH!! DON'T STOP!! MORE!! MORE! *jumps up and down*  
  
Naraku: YOU WANT MORE?! I'LL GIVE YOU MORE, BIATCH!! From the top! *sings and jumps up and down really fast* Two little monkeys jumping on the bed, one, like, fell off and bumped their head. Moma, like, called the doctor and the doctor said "No more monkeys jumping on the bed!".  
  
Kagura: *plops down on the bed from all that jumping* PHEW!! That was SO great! We have to do it again sometime!  
  
Naraku: It was my first time! I REALLY enjoyed it to!  
  
Kikyou opens the door and walks in.  
  
Kikyou: ....??? You guys did it in your clothes?  
  
Nararku: ...........No DUH!! You have to, like, wear clothes when playing the 'monkeys on the bed' game!  
  
Kikyou: Monkeys on the bed? What the hell?  
  
Naraku: Hello? Anybody home? You TOTALLY have to jump on the bed and sing that song, it's tireing though... Like, what else did you think we were doing??  
  
Kikyou: Umm.. nothing.. nothing at all ^^;;  
  
Naraku: Like, okay!  
  
Back with InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: Now that I've been stuck here waiting for my scene to come back, now may I ask, WHO'S THERE?! o-@;;  
  
He hears more noises from the bush.  
  
InuYasha: Well... o.o;;  
  
Meanwhile, at the beach with Kagome.  
  
InuYasha: *grabs the 'Meanwhile, at he beach with Kagome' sign and stomps on it* NO FORKING WAY!! THIS IS MY SCENE!! *kicks it into orbit* Feh.. now.. whos' there? o-o;;  
  
Miroku and Sango jump out of the bush.  
  
Miroku: Hi!  
  
Sango: Hey!  
  
InuYasha: Why were you guys in that bush? O.o;;  
  
Miroku: Well some guy told us to come here.. for something or other.  
  
Sango: Yeah! He was really hot to!  
  
Miroku and InuYasha stare at her.  
  
Sango: What?  
  
Meanwhile, at the.... can I continue?  
  
InuYasha: Yes, now you may  
  
Meanwhile, at the beach with Kagome.  
  
Kagome: *is now bowing to the shoe* Oh holy shoe, did you really create the earth?  
  
Shippou: Kagome, are you okay?  
  
Kagome: OF COURSE!! *clinging to shoe*  
  
Shippou: O-Okay...  
  
Kirara: THE SHOE HAS GIVEN ME THE POWER TO SPEAK!!  
  
Shippou: You can talk?!  
  
Kirara: Meow!  
  
Kagome: *le gasp* Shippou, you cursed her!!  
  
Shippou: Huh?!  
  
Kagome takes Shippou and ties him up to a poll with fire wood at the bottom.  
  
Kagome: BURN THE WITCH!!!  
  
Shippou: H-Hey, Kagome! Lemme go!  
  
Kagome: *snuggles shoe* Just like you said..  
  
Shippou: What?  
  
Kagome lights the wood and flame circle Shippou.  
  
Shippou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Kagome: I.....I.....I SENSE A JEWEL SHARD!! @0@;;  
  
She zooms off into the forest of no trees.  
  
Meanwhile, back where Sango, Miroku and InuYasha are.  
  
Sango: So... I don't know why we are here... why are we?  
  
InuYasha: GOD!! I DON'T KNOW @~@;;  
  
Sango: I was only asking.. geez..  
  
Miroku: Lets all stop fighting and figure out why we are here..  
  
InuYasha: *kicks a random table* Oh! Good idea --;;  
  
They hear something in the bushes.  
  
InuYasha: Who's there now?  
  
Sango: A JELLYFISH!!  
  
InuYasha: IDIOT!! They live in the ocean @_@#  
  
Miroku: He's right, Sango. They can't come on land..  
  
Sango: But it REALLY IS!!  
  
A huge Jellyfish appears before them.  
  
InuYasha: What in hellin?  
  
Sango: See? NYAH! I told ya!  
  
InuYasha: Can it, asshole!  
  
Jellyfish: Muahahaaa! I am the great horned jellyfish! You have been brought here to play on my game show!  
  
An audience and lights pop out of no where.  
  
Sango: Oooo! Lights!  
  
Miroku: I love game shows!!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah.. so anyway, what is the point of your game show?  
  
Jellyfish: Well first things first, if you win, you win a fabulous prize! If you lose, you have to sleep the night with Granny Glong!!  
  
Granny Glong: *has no teeth, is fat and hairy and old and ugly as sin* Heheheeee!! Hello my pretties!!  
  
Sango: OUK! Heavy prize for losing..  
  
Miroku: Really it is.. I think it's not worth it..  
  
InuYasha: *drool* BUT THE PRIZE!! What about the prize, guys?! I bet it's SO wonderful if you risk losing to the slob!!  
  
Miroku: He's right! We HAVE to!  
  
Jellyfish: *evil grin* Very good.. glad you have accepted!! Now.. the game is called 'Titanic Butt Tag'. What you have to do is, a person is randomly chosen to wear the Titanic underwear, and the person who is wearing it must run away from the other people and not to get caught. The people chasing the person wearing the Titanic Underwear have to pull down the underwear to that person's ankles! There is one more team against you guys! The team person with the least times of the underwear being pulled off will win their team the prize and all!  
  
InuYasha: *stare* Titanic Butt Tag game?  
  
Jellyfish: Uh-huh!! And YOU'RE the radom person picked first, InuYasha! *evil grin*  
  
InuYasha: *twitch*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAHOO!! TITANIC BUTT TAG GAME!! XD;; *die* I wanna play THAT some day xD;; I wanna play the monkeys on the bed game to! That sounds UUBER fun... especially if it's your first time XDDD;;; Anywho, sorry for lack of update, school REALLY keeps me behind T_T;; And I make a better artist than a writer anyway xD;; But I still like my game ideas *daydreams about them* Ahh, anywho, I'll be updating more often.. I hope to at any rate ^.^;; ~*-Tragdom-*~ 


	4. Enter the Volcanoe

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters! Yall should know dat XD I own the Jellyfish to! Buahahaa @0o;; xD;; I also own the Volcanoe! MINE! xD;;   
  
Aaaand on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Chapter 4_**  
  
InuYasha's clothes disappear and he is in underwear with a picture of the Titanic on it.  
  
InuYasha: *twitch* W-Why me?  
  
Jellyfish: You were the random person chosen! So go with it!  
  
Miroku: Yeah, InuYasha! You don't want me to pull down your drawers, do ya?!  
  
InuYasha: *double twitch* Q~Q;;  
  
Sango: I wouldn't mind pulling them down myself!  
  
InuYasha: Q________@;;;  
  
The other team walks out and it's a retard, a lady and a man.  
  
All: OOOO!! It's a CUTIE THIS TIME!! *hearties*  
  
InuYasha: Q~Q;; *runs like heck* GET THEM AWAY!!!  
  
Everyone chases him around the stage.  
  
All: COME ON, CUTIE!! Lets bunk!!  
  
InuYasha: *jumps on the wall* Pffft!  
  
All: Hmmm.... *they bang on the wall* Come down, cutie!  
  
InuYasha: Nooo..  
  
Lady: We need to get an axe!  
  
Miroku: Already got one! *slams it into the wall*  
  
InuYasha: Pffft! That only works with trees, asshole *taps fingernails* ~Or claws as you people call it xD~  
  
Man: TIMBER!!  
  
The wall falls on the floor.  
  
Sango: Hee, now the wall is a floor!  
  
Retard: GHAHGHWYABAAABAG!! *spazes*  
  
InuYasha: *climbs out from under the wall* GRAAAAAH!!!  
  
All: *runs to him* MY BUBBY!!!  
  
InuYasha: *jumps to the ceiling and clings to the light* @~@;;  
  
Lady: Damn..  
  
The timer buzzez off.  
  
Jellyfish: Aha! Time is up! InuYasha's underwear wasn't taken off, he wins that round!  
  
InuYasha: *puffs* That was even scarier than the time I saw the Fashion Outlit go out of business @0o;;  
  
Jellyfish: The Lady was randomly choses for the next round!  
  
Lady: *has the Titanic underwear on* OH YAY!!  
  
InuYasha: *slashes underwear* Just gimme my forking prize..  
  
Jellyfish: Well....Well your team wins it all! There is only two rounds! CONGRATS!!  
  
InuYasha: *eyes sparkle* Can I... I mean, we have our prize?! *drool*  
  
Jellyfish: Sure! I'll teleport you to your prize!   
  
The Jellyfish teleports them.  
  
Meanwhie, Naraku is at a lake having some trouble.  
  
Naraku: Hmm... it's, like, totally not fair!  
  
Kikyou: What's not fair?  
  
Naraku: I can't, like, understand why this water is clear! LIKE, WHY IS IT?!  
  
Kikyou: *sweatdrop* Such an intelligent thought..  
  
Naraku: Like, DUH!! That's why I am going to do a report on it!  
  
Kikyou: Uh-huh... anyway, I am going to look for InuYasha.. I need to tell him something...  
  
Naraku: Yeah, yeah! Like, go on..  
  
At the top of a volcanoe, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango are teleported by the Jellyfish.  
  
Jellyfish: Here's your prize!!  
  
InuYasha: *drool* WHERE?!  
  
Jellyfish: You're standing on it!  
  
InuYasha: *looks down* Y.....You mean THE VOLCANOE?! *growls* @_@  
  
Jellyfish: Yes, sir! Don't yell at me, I only give the prizes here! *teleports away*  
  
InuYasha: FORK THIS!!!  
  
Miroku: Wait, InuYasha! Maybe this volcanoe could serve us a purpose!  
  
InuYasha: Yeah? Like what?  
  
Miroku: I don't know that yet. But I am sure it will come when it comes.  
  
Sango: Maybe a picnic!  
  
InuYasha: Maybe -.0;;  
  
Kagome comes running to the top of the volcanoe.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA!! I sense a Jewel Shard!  
  
InuYasha: Y-You do?! Where?!  
  
Kagome: Over here! *runs to the place*  
  
InuYasha runs over to the spot. Kagome tells that she senses it under the ground. So he digs there and sure enough, they find a bottle with glowing substances in it. But it was glowing a sky blue and not a pretty purple.  
  
InuYasha: Huh? Have the shards gone wack?  
  
Kagome: Hmm? Oh wait, my bad! It's s-something else..  
  
InuYasha: *growls as he reads it* Vi.....Vi... Viagra? ~Not mine! xD~  
  
Kagome: Yeah, I think you should put it back ^^;;;;;;  
  
InuYasha: *eats the whole bottle* Okay..  
  
Kagome: *shreiks*  
  
Sango: *reading the sign on the volcanoe* Hello, welcome! I am the Singing volcanoe! I sing many different songs! Anything you wish! But I ask only one thing in order to play my melodies, a human sacrafice! Thanks, come again! *is done reading* So what's that all about?  
  
InuYasha: OMG!! I WANNA HEAR THE ABC'S!!! Human sacrafice.. eh? *he picks up Kagome* Oh, Kagome! I love you so much! Lets go to bed!  
  
Kagome: I waited for you to ask that for a LONG time @0@;; OKAY!! ^-^  
  
InuYasha: *he walks to the opening of the volcanoe* Have fun..  
  
Kagome: Oh I will! Tee-hee!  
  
InuYasha: Good! *he throws her in*  
  
Kagome: *shreiks* AAAAAaaaaaaa—  
  
Singing Volcanoe: *beeeeeeelch* MMMMMmmmMMM!! That was delicious! I never had such a yummy person afore! Please, request a song!  
  
InuYasha: ABC'S!! ABC'S!!!  
  
Singing Volcanoe: Good choice! It's my fav song!  
  
The volcanoe plays the ABC's and the gang start to walk down the volcanoe's side.  
  
InuYasha: QRS, TUV!!  
  
Miroku: God, you're dumb.. o-@;;  
  
Sango: Actually, I think it's cute!  
  
InuYasha: WXY and Z!!  
  
Kikyou comes out of nowhere and stands infront of InuYasha.  
  
Kikyou: Hello, InuYasha..  
  
InuYasha: YOU INTERUPTED MY ABC'S!! @_@;;  
  
Miroku: Oh, tough tone of voice.. not good..  
  
Sango: *eats popcorn* Soap Opera hour!  
  
Kikyou: InuYasha.. I have come to tell you something!  
  
InuYasha: Well then.. spill.. it better be worth it, I missed the ABC's -.-;;  
  
Kikyou: InuYasha... I... am...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!!! XD;; Don't you just hate suspense? @0o;; I sure do! I bet you are ALL thinking she's gunna say "I am in love with you." XD;; Maybe, maybe not XD;; But you'll have it very soon X3;; But I STILL wanna play the butt game XD;; It looks so enjoyable XD;; Will Naraku ever find why water is so clear? O0o;; Maybe xD;; In the mean time, get all your brothers and sisters and donate them to the sining volcanoe for music XD;; Ciao! ~*-Tragdom-*~ 


	5. Smile for the camera!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters! Yall should know dat XD;;  
  
Aaaand on with the story...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**_Chapter 5_**  
  
InuYasha: You're what?  
  
Kikyou: I am.. dying of cancer..  
  
InuYasha: PFFFT! That's all you came to tell us?  
  
Miroku: Holy crud... what a waste of time..  
  
Sango: Yeah! Lets have a picnic somewhere else!!  
  
They all walk away leaving Kikyou in the shamless dust.  
  
Kikyou: I feel so loved..  
  
Meanwhile, back at the lake where Naraku is.  
  
Naraku: I almost have everything I need to, like, proove that water is clear!  
  
Kagura: LETS PLAY MONKEYS ON THE BED GAME AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Naraku: Later! I, like, have to proove that water is clear! *throws video camera at her* Tape this while I act like some kind of, like, reporter!!  
  
Kagura: *holds video cam.* How do ye turn it on?  
  
Naraku: I have no clue * walks up to her* Like, lets figure out!  
  
At some OTHER lake.  
  
Sango: Finally, a place where we can have a picnic in peace!!  
  
Miroku: Will you just shut up with your picnic obsession?!  
  
Sango: Uh-oh! Somebodie's cranky! Lets sing you a nice song to cheer you up ^-^!  
  
Miroku: ..............................  
  
InuYasha: She's right, Miroku! You need a nice song! Lets all love the world together ^o^!  
  
Miroku: .................Please... get some professtional help...  
  
Kouga: *runs into Miroku* HIIIII!!  
  
Miroku: Where did you come from?  
  
Kouga: I was just snooping through Kagome's bag, and I FOUND THIS! *shows a blender*  
  
InuYasha: Oh wow...  
  
Kouga: I KNOW! Isn't it great? It's the sexiest thing that has caught my eye!  
  
Sango: Can you take it on picnics?  
  
Kouga: I think so!  
  
Sango: Then in that case, I think it's sexy to ^-^!  
  
Kouga: *arches and hisses* IT'S MINE @0@;; NOT YOURS @_@;; *tail fray*  
  
Sango: *croutch* I sorry... T^T;;  
  
Back at the lake where Naraku and Kagura are.  
  
Kagura: MAKE IT COME ON @@;;  
  
Naraku: Like, I'm trying!!  
  
Kikyou: *appears from nowhere* InuYasha didn't care...  
  
Naraku: Like, niether do we!  
  
Kagura: YEAH!! JUST MAKE IT COME ON @@;;  
  
Kikyou: *sigh*.... You have to push the red button REALLY hard.  
  
Kagura: Red... button?  
  
Naraku: Like, what's a red button?  
  
Kikyou: JUST PUSH IT @@;;  
  
Kagura: Okay! You heard her, push it! HARD!  
  
Naraku: Like, fine!  
  
Kikyou somehow randomly falls in the water that wasn't there before... she hears loud noises once again.  
  
Kikyou: *freaks* WET @@;; Nooooooise @0;;  
  
Kagura: UH UH UH!! NOT SO HARD!!  
  
Naraku: I HAVE TO!!! This thing is, like, SO TIGHT!!  
  
Kagura: OOOOOH GOD!! OH YES-h-hey! GET YOUR FINGER OUTTA THERE @@;;  
  
Naraku: Ooops! Sorry!  
  
Kikyou gets out of the water and tackles Naraku and Kagura.  
  
Kikyou: PLEASE!! Tell me your secret of how you guys do it in your clothes @0@;;  
  
Naraku: Oh simple! You just, like, try every attempt to get this video camera working! You have to push your finger in, like, a lot of places though.. sometimes you hit the good area and, like, make it work! Kagura grunts a lot cause she doesn't want me to break it ^^;;  
  
Kagura: How can you do it with your clothes off?  
  
Kikyou: @_o; Well... simple.. *explains the birds and the bees to them in graphic detail that I cannot type here XD;;*  
  
Naraku: OMG!! THAT IS, LIKE, SO GROSS @0@;;  
  
Kagura: That IS pretty gross @@;; Why would anyone want to do that?!  
  
Kikyou: IT'S LIFE!! Everyone does it.  
  
Kagura: GROSS @o@;; I shall be a (virgin ye call it?) FOREVER @@;;  
  
Naraku: Same here @@;; I like the monkeys on the bed game better! Speaking of that, lets, like, go play it ^-^!  
  
Kagura: SURE THING!  
  
They skip arm and arm to the cabin to play the monkeys on the bed game again.  
  
Kikyou: They need serious help..  
  
Meanwhile at the other lake.  
  
InuYasha: I.... I smell.... something o_o;  
  
Sango: Someone cut the cheese?  
  
InuYasha: Nooo o_o;;;; I smell... I smell....  
  
Retard: *comes a' wheelchairing in* KAAGHAAAHAJJKAAAAA!!!! BUYAHAKLJAGAAAA!!  
  
InuYasha: NOOOOOO @@;;; NOT HIM!!  
  
Kouga: He can't have my blendy wendy @@;;  
  
Miroku: Blendy whendy? You fudgepacker....  
  
Kouga: *hiss* Back off ù_ú;;  
  
Retard: GAHGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAAAA!!  
  
All of the sudden, Naraku and Kagura slam into InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha: OMG! MALE STRIPPERS @_@;  
  
Kagura: I am a male? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!  
  
Naraku: Omg! Like, nevermind that! *holds up camera* After putting my hands and fingers on, like, unknown areas on this thing, I have figured out, like, how to turn it on! It was this red button, like, THE WHOLE TIME!!  
  
InuYasha: NEVERMIND THAT @@;; You are a rotten demon, Naraku! And we have to kill you for all you have done!!  
  
Naraku: Huh? Lil' ol' me? Nuuu! I would, like, never hurt a fly!  
  
A little fly flies by.  
  
Naraku: *takes out fly-swatter and chases the fly.... and he's foaming..* GET BACK HERE, BILLY!! WE HAVE BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!!!  
  
InuYasha: O______o;;  
  
Kagura: *twirls around* Camera! Camera! IT WORKS!!! OMFG!! *dances to twinkle-twinkle little star*  
  
Naraku: *stops* Oh yeah! Like, the report!!  
  
Naraku runs to the video cam and is somehow randomly in news reporter clothes.  
  
Kagura: Aaaaaand... ROLLING!!  
  
Naraku: Today on my, like, totally awesome news thing we are going to prove to you how water is clear! M'kay, *holds up water* how this is, like, clear is by taking envelopes and frongs and combine them, like, togther to get frovelopes!! Then you feed them to, like, the fishes of boom-boxness! After a period of time, the water, like, becomes clear!   
  
Sango: *claps* BRILLIANCE @@;; I never would've guessed that!!  
  
Kagura: *also claps.... but you need two hands to clap... so she drops the camera and breaks it* NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
FooFoo: *says 'it'll be okay' in feather language*  
  
Kagura: *takes camera pieces and hops on FooFoo* YOU ALL SHALL PAY!!  
  
Naraku: Like, what's up her butt?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Finally more done @@;; Gotta love teh camera, no? |D;; What will Kagura pay them with? THE WRATH OF FOOFOO I BET @@;;.......... naaaah XD;; Anyway, I shall get 6 up a.s.a.p! But I need to think of what to do next... XD;; ~*-Tragdom-*~ 


End file.
